


Snake Scarf

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [168]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Auror Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Homemade Gift, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It is Harry's birthday and Draco (with Pansy's help) has knitted his boyfriend a present.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [168]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Snake Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, prompt no. 40. _I made this for you._  
>  ❤

Draco’s eyes were wide with excitement as Harry tore open his birthday present. 

“I made this for you,” Draco announced as a thick woollen scarf emerged from the paper. “ _Well_. Pansy and I made it for you, but I definitely helped. A bit. You do like it, don’t you?”

Harry forced his smile. It was Slytherin green, patterned with a dozen geometric snakes. 

“Thing was, I imagined you wearing it at work. I hate how cold you get, lovely. This scarf be like having me to cuddle you and keep you warm.”

“I love it,” Harry said, his smile genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and have a brilliant Easter Sunday xxxxxx


End file.
